1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sample identification sorting apparatus and a sample identification sorting method that identify a sample, which is an object to be measured, dispersed in a liquid and sorts a target sample based on the result of identification.
2. Background
Sample identification sorting apparatuses of the related art are widely used in research and testing in the medical field as an apparatus for identifying and sorting microscopic samples such as cells. Recently, there is a need in research and testing institutions to achieve identification and sorting without sample destruction, and also to increase efficiency in research and testing by accelerating these processes.
In general, a sample identification sorting apparatus comprises a detecting section and a sorting section. The detecting section detects optical information obtained by irradiating light on a single sample. The sorting section collects necessary samples based on the detection result and discards unnecessary samples.
FIG. 17 is a diagram showing an example of the configuration of the sorting section in the sample identification sorting apparatus of the related art, and FIGS. 18A to 18G are diagrams showing an example of an operation of the aforementioned sorting section.
FIG. 17 shows that, in the sorting section, a droplet 103 or a liquid stream is formed at a tip of a sorting nozzle 101 at a predetermined pressure with a target sample 102 being contained therein. When a non-target sample 104 is contained therein, the droplet 103 or liquid stream is discharged into a liquid waste reservoir 105 (FIG. 18A). When a target sample 102 is contained in the droplet 103 or liquid stream, the liquid waste reservoir 105 is withdrawn in a downward direction and further moved in a lateral direction (FIGS. 18B and 18C) and the collecting container 106 is moved in a vertical direction with a moving unit, not shown, and inserted into the collecting container 106 filled with liquid 107 to carry out the sorting of the target samples 102 (FIG. 18D). Thereafter, an operation in reverse order to the aforementioned operation is performed to return the liquid waste reservoir 105 to the position shown in FIG. 18A and the sorting process is finished (FIGS. 18E to 18G). According to this configuration, since sorting can be performed without a droplet being formed using ultrasound or a high voltage and without applying unnecessary load on the samples, for example, in a case where living cells are targets, a high survival rate after the sorting is expected. (E.g., see Japanese Patent No. 4413921).
However, with the aforementioned configuration of the related art, there are problems described below. That is, since target samples are discharged from a tip of the sorting nozzle before entering into the collecting container, there is a problem that the target samples may be damaged or contaminated by coming in contact with an end face and/or an external wall of the tip of the sorting nozzle. Also, a target sample is not always located at the center of a droplet discharged from a tip of the sorting nozzle, and when it is located at an interface between the droplet and air, it may be damaged due to surface tension. Particularly, when the target sample is a living cell or a susceptible living cell, there is a possibility of cell destruction which may lead to a decrease in cell survival rate after sorting and a decrease in working efficiency.
With a configuration in which non-target samples are collected in a liquid waste reservoir, many steps such as a downward movement and a lateral movement of the liquid waste reservoir, an upward movement and a downward movement of the collecting container, and a lateral movement and an upward movement of the liquid waste reservoir are necessary, and it is difficult to seek for a rapid sorting process.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a sample identification sorting apparatus and a sample identification sorting method that can prevent samples from being damage or contaminated when sorting target samples and achieving a rapid sorting process.